Gira Galactic・Tightrope
Gira Galactic・Tightrope es la primera canción de WITH. Debutó en el episodio 146 Cantantes * WITH - (Episodios 146, 147, 172 y 179) * MY☆DREAM - (Episodio 191) Letra Kanji= 時計の針がふたつ交わる 新たなる世界が始まる 呼吸を合わせて　さぁ 覚悟はできたかい？ 明日におびえているくちびる 流れ星にのせた挑発 胸が騒ぎだしたら 宇宙のダンスホール 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you 燃えながら落ちていくメテオル 逃がしてはやれないよ生憎 気分はどうだい？なぁ そろそろ頼むぜ 舌の上で転がす「あいしてる」 上手に隠しきれない情熱 澄ましたふり　チラチラ 恒星のミラーボール じれったいだろ　ワザとさ（ほんとは） 気づいてんだろ　ダメだな（どうかな？） 君にShock Shock　どうしたって手に入れたい もう耐えられないぜ　Give me your Prism Galaxy ギリギリナイト・ロマンチック 飛び込んでよまっすぐ 嘘だよ　信じてよ 愛の力 終わりなき駆け引き 縛られてんだグラヴィティ これこそ運命 惹き合った ギリギリナイト・ロマンチック 太陽系のゴシップ 君をいざなって 抜けがけしたら それとなく　Ah　さりげなく 禁断の関係へ Falling with you 踏み外すなよ　ここから（ほんとは） 頼っていいよ　俺には（瀬戸際） 余裕綽々な表情（かお）だって今のうち もうバレバレだぜ　君の．．． Prism Galaxy Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 騙されないぜトラップ 嘘だよ　グッときたよ 夢の彼方 君と俺とまどい 瞳に映らぬトリニティ 星座図のように つながった Giraギャラティック・タイトロープ 危険すぎるステップ 君をまきぞえて 踊りだしたら 朝となく　Ah　夜となく 銀河の果てだって Be with you |-| Romaji= Tokei no hari ga futatsu majiwaru Aratanaru sekai ga hajimaru Kokyū wo awasete sā Kakugo wa dekita kai? Ashita ni obiete iru kuchibiru Nagareboshi ni noseta chōhatsu Mune ga sawagi dashitara Uchū no dansu hōru Fumihazusuna yo koko kara (honto wa) Tayotte ī yo ore ni wa (setogiwa) Yoyū shakushaku na kao datte ima no uchi Mō barebare daze kimi no... Prism Galaxy Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Yume no kanata Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Tsunagatta Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Odoridashitara Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte Be with you Moe nagara ochite iku meteoru Nigashite wa yarenai yo ainiku Kibun wa dō dai? Nā Sorosoro tanomu ze Shita no ue de korogasu "aishiteru" Jōzu ni kakushi kirenai jōnetsu Sumashita furi chirachira Kōsei no mirā bōru Jirettai daro wazato sa (honto wa) Kidzuite ndaro dame dana (dō kana?) Kimi ni Shock Shock dōshita tte te ni iretai Mō taerarenai ze Give me your Prism Galaxy Girigiri naito・romanchikku Tobikonde yo massugu Uso dayo shinjite yo Ai no chikara Owari naki kakehiki Shibararete nda guraviti Kore koso unmei Hiki atta Girigiri naito・romanchikku Taiyōkei no goshippu Kimi wo iza natte Nukegake shitara Sore to naku Ah sarigenaku Kindan no kankei e Falling with you Fumihazusuna yo koko kara (honto wa) Tayotte ī yo ore ni wa (setogiwa) Yoyū shakushaku na kao datte ima no uchi Mō barebare daze kimi no... Prism Galaxy Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Damasarenai ze torappu Uso dayo gutto kita yo Yume no kanata Kimi to ore to madoi Hitomi ni utsuranu toriniti Seizazu no yō ni Tsunagatta Gira gyaratikku・taitorōpu Kiken sugiru suteppu Kimi wo makizoete Odoridashitara Asa to naku Ah yoru to naku Ginga no hate datte Be with you Dorīmingu dorīmingu DAYS Wakuwaku DAYS (ōi~ei) Nebagiba DAYS junbi ōru OK Dorīmingu dorīmingu DAYS wakuwaku DAYS (ōi~ei) yume tteru open my future Dokidoki ga umarete ku shunkan ni fureta toki hajimete no sekai ga matteta no pasuteru mo bibiddo mo sutekida mon Nayan jau don'nafūni kokoro katachi ni shiyou Afureru shinku About sorezore toridori no hapinesu kasanattara okiru kiseki ga aru no? Makinq Makinq buran'nyūna yume ga (fuffu ̄ ) po ppin po ppin odori dasu mitai (tan tan) kimi to no hāmonī - butsukari atte shinkō-chū makenai mite mitai mirai yume ka wa kashikoma~tsu Dorīmingu dorīmingu DAYS wakuwaku DAYS (ōi~ei) nebagiba DAYS junbi ōru OK dorīmingu dorīmingu DAYS wakuwaku DAYS (ōi~ei) yume tteru open our future |-| Español= Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Idol Time Canciones